


Disorganized Defiance

by coolcoolcool



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcoolcool/pseuds/coolcoolcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamison doesn't bother picking up after himself, and Mako is starting to have enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disorganized Defiance

Jamison could easily be seen as childish. The young man was jumpy, always asking questions, and ill-experienced in many situations. One situation was being sedentary, and all things associated with “settling down” in one spot for a little bit. Although Jamison didn’t like the idea of staying in one spot for too long, it was occasionally necessary. Like when either of the two got injured, it was usually best to pick a quiet spot outside of the city and spend some time recovering whilst tossing around ideas for another heist. Well, that was usually what Jamison did. The young man was quite optimistic, and usually thinking about how to get more loot.  


“So listen to this one! How ‘bout we head towards one ‘o those museums in the next city over, and see what’s inside there! They usually got a few shiny things that’s worth nabbin’, and maybe we could use some ol’ clay pot to put up for decoration!”  


Jamison broke into a fit of laughter, believing the idea of putting up little “decorations” in a home to be oh-so-funny. Mako didn’t quite understand the humor in it, but had come to realize that Jamison found humor in odd places.  


“Alright, maybe it would be a bad place to rob, but at least I’m thinkin’ over here! Some partnership this is..” Jamison mumbled, looking over at his partner from the couch he was laying on. The place they had sought shelter in for the time being had been a small home, one which seemed to have been empty for a while. It didn’t contain much evidence of anybody living there, aside from a couch in the main room and a bed in a small bedroom. It seemed like a good place to stay at while Jamison’s ankle healed. The younger of the two had been making a getaway on foot, and twisted his good ankle after stepping into a hole in the ground. Course, that’s what happens when you’re running over leaves and grass at night. The younger Junker had spent a good amount of time complaining about it, and about having to stay in one spot; but even he knew he was pretty useless if he wasn’t able to cover much ground. And although Jamison was happy to walk around the house and exclaim, ‘See! I’m fine!’, despite the dull pain he felt over his ankle; Mako knew it would be best to let the thing heal a bit longer before setting off to the next place.  


“You’re being no fun. Just all quiet.”  


“Just thinking.”  


“About what? C’mon, you can tell me!”  


Jamison shot a smile towards the other, though Mako wasn’t paying attention. Instead, he was more focused on the pile of scraps and clothing that Jamison left on the floor. Surprisingly, tank tops and an extra pair of shorts could be balled up small enough to stuff in the small bag Jamison carried, and a few items from his sidecar was also taken into the little home. One thing Mako couldn’t understand was Jamison’s way of putting the items away - there was no organization whatsoever, and the young man left everything where he pleased. Which Mako wasn’t particularly fond of. At least in the sidecar things could be somewhat “put away”, whereas now it was only a mess on the floor.  


“You don’t clean up after yourself.”  


Mako said, shooting a glance over towards Jamison, who looked slightly taken back by the statement.  
“Whatchu mean by that? Course I do! I ain’t never needed help patchin’ myself up,” He argued, frowning at the other. Of course, Jamison knew it was a small lie that he never needed help being patched up; there were times where it was hard to do the job alone, but if he could do it all himself he would!  


“That’s not what I mean. Look around, your little belongings are everywhere. They’re in the way.” Mako explained, nodding his head in the direction of the young Junker and the mess. Most people at this point would probably get the message and start picking things up, but Jamison wasn’t going for it.  


“Well, step around ‘em! Me ankle’s still bad.”  


“No. I pick up my things, and I expect you to do the same.” Mako responded, ignoring the excuse of the bad ankle. Right, like that was going to stop him.  


“I don’t want to. They aren’t causin’ harm or nothin’! Besides, I’m the boss. I can do whatever I want.”  


“Last I checked, fifty-fifty is pretty even. More like a partnership, as you called it.”  


“Well I’m not doing it! An’ you can’t make me. Not like you’re me father or anythin’.” Jamison grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. He could be one stubborn, childish Junker - and Mako was beginning to have enough of it.  


“Tell you what’s going to happen. I’m heading out to get dinner. If this mess ain’t picked up by the time I get back, there’s going to be consequences Jamison.”  


Junkrat couldn’t help but look up at the mention of his full name, which typically hadn’t been used. It was common for him to simply be called ‘Junkrat’, ‘Rat’, or ‘Jamie’ - but usually ‘Jamison’ was reserved for those times when the young man really messed up. He assumed this was one of those times when Mako meant business, and Jamison toyed with the idea of actually doing as he was told and picking up his mess after the other left; but there was still a part of him who didn’t really care enough to do it.  


Instead, Jamison spent his time alone to flip through some of the books that were stashed around the house. He had gathered a few old newspapers up, and mostly looked at the pictures. He wasn’t really a reader at all, but was pretty good at letting his mind wander. Soon enough, he was making up his own stories for the people in the paper, and saw that it passed the time pretty well. Before long however, Mako had come back, and Jamison had forgotten to pick up the clutter.  


It had been the first thing Mako noticed when he came back with a brown bag decorated with a nearby restaurant’s logo. The elder had a feeling Junkrat wasn’t going to do as he was told, but it was still disappointing to see that something as simple as picking things up could be met with resistance. He knew that Junkrat wasn’t exactly the most clean fellow around, but figured most people had at least a small desire to keep their living area tidy.  


“Thought I told you to pick all that stuff up.” Mako stated, setting the bag down on the table.  


“You did, but uh,” Jamison gave a small smile, setting his magazine down and getting to his feet. “I just got a tad distracted is all! So that’s why I forgot about it. Still though.. Don’t see how it’s a big deal. Is that dinner?” He asked, pointing to the bag. He knew he didn’t have the best excuses, but figured it was alright. Dinner was there, it would soon be dark, and they could get some sleep and forget about it all.  


“That’s no excuse,” Mako said, ignoring Jamison’s attempt to change the subject. The bodyguard then made his way over to the couch, giving the canteen on the ground a small kick to move it out of the way. And then the tank top that was draped over the couch was moved to the ground. Mako took a seat, and looked over Jamison. The young man looked a bit confused. “C’mere.”  


Jamison kept his confused look, though did as he was instructed. “Alright, alright, here I am.” He said, gesturing to himself. Mako wasn’t in the mood to deal with any more of this, and was quick to grab the younger one and pull him across the bodyguard’s knees. Jamison was then quick to change his cocky attitude, now that he felt trapped. He knew the pose, and really didn’t want to be in it.  


“H-Hey come on! What’s the big idea?! Let me up Roadie!” Jamison demanded, though was firmly held in place by the other. Although Jamison was one fidgety Junker, Mako was bigger and stronger. Jamison was able to be pinned down, and wasn’t about to be let up just yet.  


“Listen up. Those items are going to be picked up. I told you to do it before I left, and you didn’t. Remember what I said would happen if you didn’t?” With that, Mako gave the other a sharp swat on the seat of his pants. Jamison hadn’t been expecting such a thing, but quickly realized what was going to be happening. And the idea didn’t sit well with him.  


“I’ll pick them up! I can right now, just lemme- Hey, ow!” Jamison was cut off by another swat.  


“Answer the question.”  


“Fine, fine! You said there’d be consequences.”  


“Exactly. This is the consequence. Too late to pick them up now, you’ll get them after this.”  


It was enough to shut Jamison up for the moment, though the young man continued to fidget and protest after a few more swats.  


“Roadie! You can’t - Ow! - Can’t do this to me! You ain’t my dad or nothin’!” Jamison argued, feeling tears pricking his eyes. Partly because of the swats, and partly because of the whole situation. It was a strange mix of emotions, and Jamison wasn’t enjoying it.  


“No, but you’re technically under my care.”  


“Well I don’t care about that! It’s not-”  


“Hush it, Jamison. Knock off the yelling and complaining or you’ll be getting it worse.”  


Jamison grit his teeth, wiping at his eyes with his good arm. He was embarrassed about it, but managed to cease complaining about it. He didn’t want it to get worse, and knew that Mako meant it. Just as he meant it when he told him to pick up his things earlier. As Mako continued to carry out Jamison’s punishment, the younger Junker buried his face into the cushion of the couch. By the end of it, Jamison was a mess of tears and sniffles, still not about to lift his head up. He knew Mako was a strong guy and all, but hadn’t imagined getting a painful spanking from him.  


“You can get up now.” Mako stated, lifting his hand from the other’s back. Jamison didn’t budge, only went to wiping his tears. The usual soot on Jamison’s face was starting to get cleaned up because of the crying, and Mako only saw it as a reminder that the two needed should get cleaned up before hitting the road again. But that was for another time.  


“Roadie.. I’m sorry for not picking all ‘m stuff up,” Jamison said, getting to his feet. He looked even more childish than before, and was even throwing in an apology. “I’ll pick ‘em up now.”  


That was all Mako wanted to hear, and the elder got to his feet as well. “Good. I’ll heat dinner back up, and then we can eat.” With that, he made his way into the kitchen to reheat the meal for the two of them. Jamison was left to grab his things, starting with the canteen that was kicked aside and the tank top that was put on the floor. The other clothing that he had was then folded up (a bit sloppily, but there was an attempt at least), and set by the wall along with his other things. After he had put his things away, he noticed that the room looked a tad bigger. And he didn’t need to step over things in order to walk. Plus, his ankle hadn’t hurt like it did the day before.  


“Hey look! All clean now!” Jamison said with a grin, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. He was usually able to bounce back pretty quickly, though he still felt the soreness when he sat down. Mako hoped it would serve as a reminder for the younger one to behave and follow directions, as it appeared to have done so now.  


“That’s good. Don’t need to worry about tripping over things.” Mako replied, dishing out the meal and setting a plate in front of Jamison before taking a seat himself. “Just don’t do it again at another place we stay at in the future.”  


“Don’t worry, don’t worry! I like the space it gives. Maybe my sidecar can be cleaned out later. It gets a lil’ cramped there sometimes.” Jamison explained, pushing his food around with a fork before taking a bite. Mako went to doing the same, and the two ate their meals in relative quietness. It didn’t take long before Jamison started talking though, and Mako sat while listening to the younger one speak about some story he heard or some people he saw in a magazine. The two were definitely content with one another, and staying in one place didn’t sound so bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a little odd about writing something kinda kink specific, but listen, I had an urge to write this. Hopefully they stayed in character and everything, thanks for reading!


End file.
